Star Guardians
by Gemini14
Summary: When Star Guardians come from the heavens in search of their new master, will Sakura have the power to guide them?


Star Guardians

CCS/ Saint Seiya AU Crossover

Prologue

__

Clow Reed looked up from his book when something crossed his mind's eye.

"What was that, I wonder? I didn't see a visitor in my immediate future!" Clow thought, as he glanced at Yue and Kerberos; those of whom were sound asleep by the fire. Clow smiled, ruefully.

"Too much excitement in one day, I suppose. Then again, family reunions for the Reed clan are so few and far between, that they can get a little hectic when they are brought about! I'll just let them sleep." Clow mused, as he stood and walked quietly out of the sitting room and into the expansive garden just outside of his mansion. He could see from where he stood, that the woods adjacent to the house were bathed in a soft glow. His curiosity aroused, Clow started walking towards the light, knowing that this could prove to be an exciting encounter indeed. When he got to the spot, he was amazed and startled by what he saw; there, right in front of him, were four, differently colored, balls of light.

"This was what Yue and Kerberos started off as before I called their names! Is there another sorcerer around that is trying the same stunt?" Clow wondered, as he carefully approached the lights, reached out, and brushed his fingertips against one. Almost instantly, the light reacted to his touch, and formed a solid being in front of him. The being was in the shape and form of a young man wearing modified armor. In response to the first light's change, the other lights also took on solid forms. When they were finished, three more warriors floated before Clow Reed. Then the first opened his eyes and looked curiously at Clow, brown eyes soft and innocent.

"Are you our new master? Are you the Star?" the first asked, quietly. Clow backed up a little in surprise, but then calmed down and shook his head.

"No. I am not the Star. She has not been born yet." Clow replied, gently.

"Then how is it that we were awakened by your presence?" one of the others, this one wearing green armor, asked, stubbornly.

"You four probably reacted to the power of my magical aura. Though it was not that of the one you seek, it is similar, nonetheless." Clow explained, patiently.

"Then how will we know when the Star is ready to meet us? How will we know it is her?" a burgundy-armored warrior questioned, his soft voice seeming very different as compared to his companions'.

"I will seal you away till the time comes. Then, when you sense her, you will know and awaken. But I must ask you this; why are you looking for her? Why did you choose her to be your new master?" Clow asked, seriously.

"To protect her from the Phoenix. That is why we came here." The last warrior, this one wearing silver armor stated, calmly. This answer appealed to Clow; he now knew what it was that he still needed to do for the one that would succeed him as the master of Yue, Kerberos, and the Cards.

"Then this is the best I can do for you four. If I may, before I seal you, could I ask for your names?" Clow again asked, this time almost conversationally.

"I am Pegasus." The first murmured.

"And I am Dragon." The green armored one said, proudly.

"Andromeda is my name." The burgundy-armored warrior whispered.

"And I am called Swan." The last stated, coolly.

"You're all named after constellations……….._Those names suit you well. Protect the Star, and her Sun and Moon Guardians, from this evil to the best of your abilities." Clow said, as he began the spell that would seal the four until the Star's birth._

"We will. But, since you have asked us our names, tell us yours', before we go into slumber." Swan said, calmly, as magic swirled around them.

"I am Clow Reed. I am counting on you to protect the Star and her Guardians Yue and Kerberos." Clow replied.

"We won't fail you, Clow-dono. You have our word." Andromeda said, before all four faded from view; sealed into a slumber that would last for several centuries.

"And I will keep you to your word, Andromeda, Pegasus, Dragon, and Swan. Little Sakura will need all the help she can get, if she is to defeat this phoenix." Clow murmured, as he started the trip back to the house; his heart heavy with the knowledge of yet one more trial for his progeny to face, in a future yet unrealized.


End file.
